I Didn't
by DarDar22
Summary: "She was a beautiful sight. Long, straight black hair, soft blue eyes. Amazing eyes. You would never guess that I, Draco Malfoy was in love with a Ravenclaw. No, no, you would never even imagine that would you?" Draco loves a certain Ravenclaw learn how h
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-  
  
She was a beautiful sight. Long, straight black hair, soft blue eyes. Amazing eyes. You would never guess that I, Draco Malfoy was in love with a Ravenclaw. No, no, you would never even imagine that would you? When I see that masterpiece with none other than that blasted Harry Potter, you would never guess the pain I hold inside. No- - you would never guess. But that's how I am. I hold my feelings inside. And no one will ever know. I can hold them inside. Even when I see them smile at eachother. Even when I see her grab him by the hand, her fingers intertwined with his. Maybe that's one of the reasons I treat Potty even worse than our earlier years. He has Cho. I don't. Yes, that could be one reason. Yet there are many more. There are numerous, terrible details of my life that would make you cringe at the thought. My father is no saint. The whole wizarding world knows that by now. But none of them know the gruesome details of his life. Only Voldermort's followers know- - and me.  
  
It might seem as if my whole Hogwarts life is terrible now eh? But no, it's not bad at all. I've got girls fawning over me. Yes, many girls, but none that are anything like Cho. No such luck. You would think it'd be easy to get over a girl like Cho, you would. But it's near impossible for me. She's gorgeous, plays Quidditch, smart, and she's a year older. How much better could it get? Yet, Potter has her. And I don't, as I'm sure you've been assured many times.  
  
  
  
I stared at them, my hand hanging in mid-air. She was with him. Beautiful. Oh damn Potter. If only Cho knew was she was missing. If only she saw me, over here. At the Slytherin table. All alone, surrounded by ugly dimwits. If only she knew how I felt. But she doesn't. No, if only she knew that Potter, also had girls fawning over him. (Let me tell you, they were not up to the standards of the girls that like me) Yet, Cho never caught Harry in his acts of passion. I'd found him in broom-closets before! But, I never had the guts to tell Cho, and she probably wouldn't believe me anyway. As you know, I'm a Slytherin, and the whole school believes we're full of shit, while Potter is a Gryffindor, the honest saints. Ha! Honest? I think not. There's nothing I can do about it though. Father can't either. That's just the way things are around here.  
  
Harry had gotten up from his seat, leaving Cho to talk to other Gryffindors. I noticed that a girl in Hufflepuff I didn't recognize followed close behind. On another mission eh, Potter?  
  
Standing up, I followed out the door, hearing giggles far ahead of me. Ah, an empty classroom. Harry you pervert. I'm sure, If anyone were standing beside me, they would have said I had a "malicious glint" in my eyes at the moment. And I'm positive I did. As you know, I loathe Harry Potter. Leaning my head on the door, I listened intently.  
  
"Harry you animal." I heard a girl's voice, then more laughter.  
  
Suddenly, I felt rage coming on. How could he do this to Cho? She was the best thing he had- - What kind of idiot is- -  
  
"Excuse me," A soft voice came from behind me. "What're you doing?"  
  
Turning around, I found Cho looking at me strangely. "Er, well." I stuttered.  
  
There was another gasp of giggles from behind the door. A knowing look came into her eyes.  
  
"Eavesdropping are we?" She smiled. "And who are our lovebirds this time?"  
  
"No one." I looked nervously at the door. Let's hope they take a long time.  
  
Now, I was still partly leaning on the door, and when it opened at the most unlikely time, I was not ready for it. I fell backward, and landed straight on the girl Harry was with, missing Cho's eyes widening.  
  
"Harry!" she yelled. "What in bloody hell do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"Cho!" Harry's mouth hung open. It seemed as if he had become speechless.  
  
"I think I can answer that for you." The girl, who was not exactly the prettiest thing in the world, pushed me off of her, and stood up. "He was with me. Harry doesn't want you anymore Cho." She linked her arm in Harry's.  
  
I silently got up, while Cho's eyes turned cold. "Harry we're over." She whispered, then walked away.  
  
Harry turned to me, angrily. "You planned this didn't you?!"  
  
I smirked. "No, I heard some giggling," I looked distastefully at the girl at Harry's arm. "And decided to investigate. Do you have a problem with that Potty?"  
  
Harry grew furious, I was almost sure he was going to hit me. But he turned and left with the girl by his side.  
  
Now that went well didn't it? I walked back through the halls, heading toward my dorm. I walked by an empty Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, and heard some sniffling. Oh no, not again. Slowly, I opened the door. Cho was sitting on top of the desk, her head in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly she raised her head, ready to yell, then calmed down as she saw it wasn't Harry.  
  
"What do you want?" she whispered, her words were choked with tears.  
  
"Are you okay?" I couldn't believe I just asked that! But she was so pretty- - even when she was crying.  
  
"I'm fine. You can leave." She said turning away slightly.  
  
I began to walk away when she started talking again.  
  
"It's just." She sniffed. "He's so wonderful. And then, I find out this. How COULD he? I can't believe it." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Look," I walked closer to her. "He doesn't deserve you. You're smart, he's not. You're honest, and obviously he's not. You're pretty, and well, I'm a guy, I can't say anything about Potty's beauty." How could I just say these things? Without even thinking- -  
  
I could swear I heard a snort of laughter from her. "Thanks." She said simply, getting up.  
  
As she walked toward the door. "Maybe we can talk some more later?" she asked softly, her hand on the doorknob.  
  
I nodded, and she smiled, then left.  
  
I sighed. I did not just tell her she was pretty. What if she tells everyone else about this? What if they found out I was nice to a Ravenclaw? I walked out of the room, then headed back up to my dorm.  
  
"I'm stupid." I said to myself.  
  
  
  
Well, well. There's the first chappie. WoO it took a long time to write. Like and hour? Lol Anyway, what do you think? Please review! Or else I probably won't continue the story. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
My past, like I said, is not perfect. It's not even good; not happy, not filled with many good memories. Yet, I recall a dear friend I had once. She was the only who made my days interesting. Her name was Sierra, and she worked at my father's mansion. We would meet secretly; usually on her break, and talk. I'd tell her of the amazing places I'd been, and she taught me about life out-side of my mansion. She told me ways to survive in the world.  
  
One time, we walked off far into the woods that surrounded my house. Obviously, we went much farther than I'd ever gone before, because we could not find our way back. It was only because of Sierra's calm attitude that we found our way closer to the house. Then a maid found us. My father put a truth potion in my drink that night, and every single one of our adventures came spilling out of my mouth. Father punished me greatly. The word "spanking" would not come close to what I experienced. Sierra disappeared the next day. I did not know where she went, but there were rumors around the house that the very hands of my father killed her.  
  
Looking at Cho, you could tell her past was a much happier time than mine was. Seeing her bright smile, compared to my cold smirk, you knew she had a great family that cared for her, and I didn't.  
  
Even worse than that, I had a father who was forcing me to become a Death Eater at the age of fifteen. Too close to feel safe.  
  
"Draky-poo?" A voice came crashing into my thoughts.  
  
With a look of disgust, I answered Pansy. "What?"  
  
"You were spacing off darling." Her hand rested on my arm.  
  
I shook it off, then pushed my plate, with much of my lunch still left on it, away. "Yes, and you disturbed me."  
  
She placed her hand on my back instead. "I'm sorry. I was just wondering- -"  
  
I jumped up before she could suggest anything. "I gotta go." I muttered.  
  
Before walking out, I heard a different voice calling my name.  
  
"Draco, hey, hold up." Cho came jogging up to me.  
  
Glancing back at the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin tables, I noticed they sorely disproved of this unusual behavior from one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts.  
  
I looked at her strangely. "Yeah?"  
  
A blush of pink flourished on her cheeks. "I was just going to ask how you were doing?"  
  
I led her out of the Great Hall. "I'm okay. Are you okay about Potter?"  
  
She smiled slightly. "Yeah, you made me feel better last night."  
  
Is shrugged lightly, not exactly sure of where we were heading. "I knew you were distressed, and I decided to help out. Besides, you needed to know he wasn't worth it."  
  
Cho nodded and laughed a little. "Do you know where we're going?"  
  
I grinned. Not much of one I must say. "Not really."  
  
She smiled even more. "Well, I have to tell you the real reason I wanted to talk to you." She paused. "You know, tomorrow is Saturday, and that's when we're going to Hogsmead, and I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out? Maybe?"  
  
Whoa, first of all, this is Cho! And second, she's brave enough to be the one asking for a date. Nice. I can't believe the prettiest girl at Hogwarts is- -  
  
"Er, Draco?" Cho stood there nervously, looking down at her feet.  
  
Play it cool Draco.  
  
"Oh! Sorry." I choked out a laugh and nodded. "That'd be cool."  
  
Her eyes brightened. "Great! I'll see you then." And she walked off to her first class.  
  
Good lord, a date with Cho? Or was it even a date at all? Frankly, this felt great. Too bad I can't tell anyone. It would mess up my image. I walked slowly into the Potions classroom, feeling like I floating on a cloud. I didn't pay attention to Harry's glare. Hehe. You know you're jealous.  
  
Heavily, I sat down in a seat towards the back of the classroom. In the next ten minutes, Goyle had burnt two different cauldrons we were working on, losing 30 points from Slytherin. For some reason though, I didn't care.  
  
The rest of the day, and night were uneventful, excluding a letter from my father. I was nervous about the next day. At 12:00 I would be leaving here, with Cho, and hanging out in Hogsmead, with Cho.  
  
I flopped down onto my bed, trying to block out the snores coming from Crabbe and Goyle's beds. I rolled over, pushing my face into the pillow. Sighing, I tried to rid my mind of Cho. It wasn't working, but finally, about thirty-minutes and 90 sheep later, I fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Next Day- -  
  
I woke tiredly; my night had been rough, with many awakenings. Then, after that, I was forced to put a silencing charm on my bed to keep from hearing the annoying snores from other beds.  
  
Sitting up, I groggily looked around. No one was up yet, and looking at my clock I realized it was only 9:30. Great, another 2 and a half-hours before I see Cho.  
  
I got up from the bed, changed, and headed to the library. Might as well get ahead with some studies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, there's chapter 2. Gggrr! It sucks, I know. Lol. Sorry it doesn't really have any plot in it yet, but I just didn't want to start righting the next scene yet. I need some sleep! I spent the whole day hanging out with friends, and going to the Lady Longhorn bball game. And last night I had a couple of friends over. So forgive me! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I was there when Cedric Diggory was murdered. No one knew about that. I had kept it secret from all Slytherins, excluding Crabbe and Goyle. I was there when Potter came to save the day. I was angry that he had all the glory once again, but couldn't help feeling relieved that Voldermort had failed for the fourth time.  
  
Maybe a week after Cedric was killed, and I sent a letter to Cho. Of course it was anonymous. Do you think I'm THAT crazy? Yeah well, I sent it to her, with one of the school owls. The next day, I saw the barn owl swoop towards her. It landed on her shoulder, bit at her black cloak, dropped the letter, and flew away. Suddenly I was feeling nervous. I recall almost exactly what the note said.  
  
Cho-  
  
I am not telling you who I am, for I doubt you would know me anyway. After what happened to you though, I felt I had to talk to you somehow. Even if I'm not getting an answer. Well, here goes. It would be stupid to say that Cedric is gone. He isn't. He'll always be with you, even if you can't touch him. Just know that he'll be in your heart, and he'll stay in your memories. Memories might be just as good as the real thing. That way you can remember how much fun you had together. Also, just know that you'll still be able to contact him. Pray, and I know that he'll answer you somehow. Maybe in your dreams, or, as something more. I'm positive that he's still thinking about you, so don't let yourself fall into a deep depression for long. One day, you'll be reunited, and things will be okay.  
  
Yours, Anonymous  
  
After she had read it, and re-read it about 3 times, I saw tears run down her cheeks. The next instant, her group of friends surrounded her, and many tried to grab the letter that took my so long to write. I wanted it to be private, but soon the whole Ravenclaw was spreading the news about- - - Harry's love note? They thought it was Harry! It was a well-known fact after the Yule Ball that Harry liked Cho. And now, they thought that he had written the "Sweetest thing I've ever read." Yes, that's what all the girls were saying. And what was I to do. Stand up and yell that it was I? No way!  
  
And that, my friends, is how Harry and Cho came to be. Pathetic huh? He got the prettiest girl in the school, off of a note I wrote. Well that was just great.  
  
But now, I have no chance of hiding the fact that I like Cho. Especially since she wants to be seen with me. Does she not know of my reputation? No, she must. Everyone knows of the Malfoys.  
  
I looked up at the clock. 11:30. I had been thinking for over 2 hours. I got up slowly, and made my way out of the Library. So much for studying, and getting ahead with classes. All I had thought about was, guess whom, Cho.  
  
I went back down to the dungeons and changed into a different cloak. A dark blue color, instead of black, and walked back up to the Great Hall. I sat down heavily on a chair, and looked around for Cho. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, laughing with her friends. I stared at her for a few seconds, when she looked up and smiled. Quickly, I dropped my gaze. Stuffing my mouth with food, I tried to keep my focus on my food, but every once and a while, my sight lifted to Cho. And every other time that happened, she met it. Dumbledore stood up at the Head Table, and smiled out at the crowd. I set down my food, and while Cho's attention was on him, I put mine on her.  
  
"In about fifteen more minutes," Dumbledore's voice boomed out in the silent hall, "fourth and above grade levels will be leaving for Hogsmead. Please make sure you have all of your money and nick-nacks before we leave. We don't want to have to a make a trip back."  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up, after Dumbledore was finished. "In a few minutes, if the directed students who would like to go to Hogsmead please line up outside, and we will be off." She nodded, and sat down.  
  
I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and looked up. Cho was standing there, a grin on her face. "Ready?"  
  
I nodded slowly, confused and surprised that she was talking to me in front of all the Slytherins. "Yeah, sure."  
  
I stood up, and followed her through the door. She led the way through the entrances double doors, and started walking in the direction of the lake. There were small groups of people who're our early waiting to leave, including a very angry and confused Harry Potter, accompanied by none other than Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. I tried rushing Cho along, not wanting to bring more attention to us than was already there.  
  
"So, what's up?" she asked.  
  
I shrugged, "Nothing really. You?"  
  
"Same." She sat down on a log, and I sat next to her. "Are you planning on getting anything at Hogsmead?"  
  
"I don't know." I looked at her. "I'll probably look for something. You know Christmas is coming up."  
  
"Yeah," she smiled as the Squid made its daily laps around the water. "I don't know what I'm going to get you."  
  
"Me?" I smirked and looked toward the school, then back at her. "I don't need anything."  
  
Cho's eyes faltered. It was known widely of Cho's dad losing his job at the Ministry for some incident that even my father didn't know much about. The look in her eye was quickly replaced with a blank look, and a laugh. "Sure I do."  
  
"Well, I have to get you something also. What things are you interested in."  
  
"You don't want me to get started on that." She laughed, her arm brushing mine. "Dogs, cats, Quidditch, Potions- -"  
  
I interrupted her. "Wait, you like Potions?"  
  
She must have seen the surprised look in my eye, because she began laughing again. "Why are you so surprised. Not just Slytherins like Potions. It's one of my favorite subjects."  
  
I grinned, a true smile. "Yeah I guess Ravenclaws are given as much credit as they should be given."  
  
A fiery look came into her eyes. "Thank you! That's so true. Most of the fame goes to Gryffindor. I mean, even before Harry was here, they got most of the attention."  
  
I nodded along with what she was saying, and soon found my hand on top of hers. "I'm glad we feel the same way."  
  
She looked strangely down at my hand, and slowly intertwined her fingers with mine. While this was happening, we did not notice the large group of people behind us, Gryffindors, Slytherins. Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, ready to leave for Hogsmead.  
  
A few minutes later, Cho jumped up, still managing to hold onto my hand, and looked around.  
  
"Bloody hell. They left us!" She looked so indignant that I began laughing.  
  
"It's not funny," she said, hitting my on the arm, but beginning to laugh herself.  
  
"Then why," Gasp. "Are you laughing."  
  
"Because you are." She sat back down. "Oh well, there's going to be another trip before Christmas anyway."  
  
Sitting there, with her leg, arm, and head leaning on me, I felt like I was in heaven. Slowly, I brought her hand up to my lips, and kissed it. Cho looked at me, and smiled. Before I had even known what had happened, her lips touched mine. My hand automatically went to her cheek, and I pulled her closer.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" A cold, annoyingly high-pitched voice interrupted the perfect moment. After we had broken apart, I glared daggers at the one person who I least likely would want to see.  
  
Pansy shifted to the other hip, and gripped the person at her side. The boy, blonde haired and maybe a year younger tried to pull her away over to a different area. "C'mon Pansy."  
  
The mousy- looking girl stood her ground, glared at me for another minute, then stalked off.  
  
"What's her problem?" Cho asked, a confused look on her face.  
  
"Just ignore her." I said shrugging, and standing up. "Want to go for a walk?"  
  
She stood up also. "Sure."  
  
We walked along the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, neither of us talking much.  
  
"Cho, " I started nervously. "Do you remember, a little after Cedric died, that letter someone sent you?"  
  
Cho looked down at the ground. "Yeah, the one Harry wrote- -"  
  
"No," I put a finger on her lips. "I wrote that."  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. "You did?"  
  
I nodded solemnly. "Yeah. I'm guessing you're surprised?" I smiled a little.  
  
She kissed my finger, and I took it away. "Well yeah, I mean, I had always thought it was Harry, and he even admitted to it. But when he said it was he, I had a feeling it couldn't have been. Harry's just not deep enough for something like that."  
  
I shrugged, and she smiled. "I still have the note you know." She looked down at our hands.  
  
I put my finger up her chin, and lifted it slowly. This girl, no, this woman, held a depth inside I could never experience. Her hair fell around her face, and I brushed it away. Finally, I leaned in, and kissed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoop, whoop! PLEASE REVIEWWWWW! ( 


	4. Author's note

Okay, this note is going on all of my stories. I've kind of lost where I'm going with these stories, and I'm not sure if people like them or not. If no one likes what I write, then I don't want to embarrass myself by writing, and I'll go outside and play basketball. I'm thinking about taking a break, but if I get a little more people telling me what they think, I'll probably start again. Well anyway, thanks for all of ya who have reviewed so far! 


End file.
